The Adventures of Blue & Hikari
by InnocentBlueRouge
Summary: Two new girls come to Domino,each with a different personality. With the story of their life laid out, Ryou and Yami Bakura find out there's a lot in common.(RxOc)-(YBxoc)


Disclaimer: Oh, SHUT UP! I know what I own and dis-own...-quickly- IownRyou!

It was a dreary March morning, just one of those days where it seems like the only thing worth doing is staying inside and sleeping late. As she looked out the window, Blue was thouroughly convinced that it was not going to be a '"happy, happy, joy" day. She silently sighed, though it didn't go unheard by her roommate.

" Awwww, Bluey-chan, what's wrong?" Hikari asked, a bit too alive sounding for a dreary day like today,while handing Blue her school schedule.

Blue sighed again, pushing her navy-colored hair out of her face. "Nothing much, just the weather,  
that's all..."she said , trailing off to look at her classes. Hikari, peeking through her own messy, sandy-colored bangs, looked back and forth from Blue's schedule to her own.

"YAY!" Hikari exclaimed, causing Blue to jump a bit."We have the same schedule! Woo-hoo!" Hikari began jumping around the house while Blue checked out her uniform. It was a navy blue mini skirt that went to her knees( which she was glad to see) with a white top and a pink jacket over it,completed by a blue bow. She went into the bathroom and slipped it on while Hikari checked out her own.

Blue came out of the bathroom, finding Hikari finishing putting her own uniform on. "Did it have to be  
pink?" Hikari sighed. "And what's with this, anyway, " she said, picking at the bow. After fussing with it for a while, she gave up on trying to tie it properly, and let it hang loosely around her neck.

"Are you ready?" Blue asked her freind, smiling slightly.

"Yep. Let's go!"

"You're far too happy for a day like today, " Blue laughed lightly, as they headed out the door and onto their first day at Domino High.

" Class! Class!" The teacher was trying, unsuccessfully, to get the class's attention. "Be SILENT!"  
Finally, the class stopped whatever they were doing and calmed down, returning to their seats. "We  
have two new students joining us today - Blue Ikumi and Hikari Aoyama." Both girls bowed slightly as they were introduced.

The class, or the boys anyway, immediately began cat-calling and yelling out "Will you go out with  
me?" ,"Hey, what's your number?" ,"Sit here!" , and other comments along the same vein. They couldn't exactly be blamed, though. All the new students recently had been boys, and the girls were both attractive, though in different ways. Blue lived up to her name, with her waist length hair a soft navy color and eyes an equally soft, though no less stunning, ice blue, which complemented her fair  
complexion. Standing at the front of the class, she seemed to radiate a sense of calmness, even  
through all the attention aimed in her direction, though she was blushing slightly. She stood almost  
completely straight, school bag held in front of her, uniform neatly pressed, showing that she had made a decent effort to look good on her first day.

Standing next to her, Hikari made something of a stark contrast. She had a slightly darker skintone,  
which went well with her sandy brown hair, falling mid-way down her back. Her bangs, which were a slightly lighter color, framed her face and slightly obscured her eyes, which were a stunning violet.  
While Blue seemed to give off an air of shyness, Hikari seemed more open and at ease with her self,  
standing with her legs spread slightly apart, her own school bag hanging loosely from her hand at her  
side. Adding to the sense of casualness was the fact that her pink jacket wasn't buttoned, and the blue bow still hung loosely around her neck. Also, while Blue's uniform looked like it had come straight from the cleaners, Hikari had already managed to find a way to wrinkle hers somehow.

After quieting down the male population of the classroom, the teacher sighed and looked at her seatingchart. "Okay, Ikumi-san,you sit next to Bakura-san. Raise her hand so she can find you." A white haired boy towards the front of the class complied, and Blue headed towards the empty seat next to him.." And Aoyama-san, you can sit next to...wooh, boy...um, Jonouchi-san..."she trailed off asthe aforementioned boy leaped up and waved, calling out,"Over here! That's me!"So Hikari headed over to him, exchanging a look with Blue as she passed by her.

Things were starting to look as though they would be interesting.


End file.
